


Broken Gems

by AmeliaDarkholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves never saw them as monsters. But he certainly never saw them as human either. For him, they were his perfect army of gifted wizards and witches. His Lucky Seven.His contribution to the wizarding world in the war against Gellert Grindelwald.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Yes. It’s me again. With another story that’ll take AGES to finish. But at least, I will finish all of my stories some day. I promise. Anyway, like many other people in this world, I’ve fallen in love with this fantastic show. And then my darling sister convinced me that I just HAVE to write a crossover between TUA and HP/FB. Unfortunately, I only managed to finish the first chapter now (I know hfft). This story is set way before the Marauders era, set after the events of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. Everything I know about TUA is from the show and from anything my dearest friend (you know who you are, you wonderful human being) told me about the comics – thank you for introducing me to the siblings!
> 
> Ah, I almost forgot! I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Oksana Polastri, for being the the most wonderful human being I've ever had the fortune to know. Whatever mistakes you guys find in this chapter is definitely because of me, because I kept on making last minute additions.
> 
> Oh well, I guess that’s all I have to say. I hope you guys like the story!

_“Mother, help me! I can’t stop it! I don’t know how.”_

_“Pietro, calm down. You can do it,_ mio figlio. _I believe in you.”_

_“It won’t stop! I can’t! Father, help!”_

_“We will, son. But we can’t do much if you don’t try.”_

_“I can’t, Father. I can’t!”_

_“Come on, Pietro. You can do it. We know you can.”_

_“It’s too powerful. It’s too much!”_

_“Believe in yourself, child. Like your father and I believe – “_

_“MOTHER! FATHER! NO!”_

“Five, can you hear me? Five? Five!”

_“I’m sorry! Come back, please! Please!”_

“Five! Five, wake up! FIVE!”

Five woke up with a jolt, shooting up into a sitting position as his eyes flew wide open. He was panting hard as he blinked his eyes into focus. He could feel his shirt sticking to his clammy skin, and his sore throat told him that he’d been screaming. All around him, he noticed that his dorm-mates were staring at him warily. They all probably had heard about his _literally_ explosive magic from the Daily Prophet. After all, dear ol’ Reggie always loved to tell the world about all that his freaks could do. When Five’s eyes landed on the familiar figure of his ‘sister’, he felt his heart calm down even though his magic still buzzed restlessly under his skin. Vanya was perched on his bed, her knee brushing against his as she eyed him closely, and worry shone brightly in her brown eyes. However, it took Five another minute to reach out for her, wrapping an arm around her waist so he could pull her into a hug. He let out a sigh at the contact, feeling his magic finally calming down as he buried his face in Vanya’s stomach.

“I didn’t…” Five began, struggling to get the words out. He took deep breaths, swallowing the bile in his throat before he finally found his voice. “I didn’t hurt anyone, right?”

The last thing he needed would be his roommates to report him to the Ministry for his volatile magic. Reginald Hargreeves’ words rang in his head about how they _would_ put him down if Five ever lost control of his power.

“No, you didn’t,” Vanya replied gently, combing her fingers through his hair. “Are you feeling alright, though? Do you want to go see Klaus and Ben? Or do you want to get an early breakfast instead?”

Five took awhile before answering in a strained voice. “Breakfast. But let me shower first. I’ll meet you at the common room in half an hour.”

“Sure,” Vanya replied with a smile. She gave a kiss to his hair before she exited the boys’ dormitory, leaving behind Five with his roommates who did a poor job of pretending they hadn’t been staring at the girl.

“Don’t even think about it,” Five drawled out threateningly, glaring at those boys who quickly busied themselves. Satisfied with what he saw, Five then slid down his bed and reached into his trunk for his towel and uniform. He made it a point to ignore the shiny glint from the thin band of charmed cold-iron that had circled his left wrist since Reginald first brought him to England.

“Do you need any help?” Elphinstone Urquart said. He was the only person in Five’s House that the Prefect could tolerate and even consider as a friend of sorts. “If you don’t feel like coming to class today, I can always tell Professor Slughorn about it.”

“Thank you, but there’s no need for that. I’m fine,” Five replied as he made his way towards the door. Before he left though, he turned to Urquart and said, “Also, thanks for getting my sister, Urquart.”

He heard one of the boys wondering out loud how Five could have known that it was Urquart who had gone to get Vanya, but the Prefect chose to ignore him. There were five people in his dorm, including himself, and except for Urquart, he found them all to be a waste of space. In fact, Five found nearly everyone in the world to be a waste of space – even his family. Starting from his ‘Father’, although he was probably someone Five could have tolerated, if he wasn’t such a cock nearly 24/7. His ‘Mother’, kind and gentle that she was, hardly mattered for him. After all, _everyone_ knew who her favourite child was. His ‘Uncle’ was sort of decent, but Pogo was too much of Reginald’s man for Five. So, nearly all of the adult figures in his life were useless, and Five had known for a long time that he was better off without them anyway.

Then there were his siblings. Luther was obviously his least favourite sibling. Other than his looks, the pretty bastard was an absolute idiot. So what if he could turn into some sort of giant bird? It didn’t mean he was a talented wizard. It was just something he got as someone who was part-Veela, unlike if he’d worked hard to be an Animagus. Besides, it wasn’t really that special anyway. On the other hand, it wouldn’t take much effort for Five, and his magic could level Hogwarts to the _ground._ Diego, Mother’s beloved child, was much too emotional to be a properly functioning wizard. It was a pity though. Even Five had to admit that Diego was an accomplished wizard, what with his abilities to cast magic without any verbal incantation. And Five simply couldn’t _stand_ Allison, that two-faced snob. The fact that she always tried to get into his head cemented the Prefect’s dislike of her, on top of her habit of flaunting her Head Girl badge.

His last three siblings were another story though. Klaus, his _very first_ friend in his life, was someone Five considered to be even more traumatised than he was. The part-fae lived in a constant state of fear that his prophetic nightmares would happen – which, for nearly ninety eight percent of the time, was true. Obviously that could mess up anyone. The fact that Klaus was also the first person to accept Five into their fucked up family was also another plus. Then there was also their brother Ben, who literally turned into a nightmare every full moon. Not to mention, the sixth Hargreeves spent his childhood being experimented on by Reginald, in hope that Ben could transform at will instead of once every full moon, at which he succeeded. Five remembered when they were younger, Klaus once called them the Rotten Trio – the complete opposite of their older siblings, who were definitely Reginald’s prized Golden Trio.

But even more so than Klaus and Ben, it was Vanya who was Five’s _favourite_ sibling _._ No. She was more than that. Despite what she believed about herself because of her Obscurus – a result of the way her horrible parents had raised her – Vanya was the single most important person in Five’s life. From the moment Reginald brought her home, Five knew that he would gladly lay down his life for her. There was nothing that Five wouldn’t do for his ‘little sister’. He wouldn’t hesitate to give up his magic if it meant keeping Vanya safe, even with the knowledge that his life force literally fed from his magic. Unfortunately, their dearest father knew about it as well. If there was another reason for Five to hate Reginald, other than the cold-iron around his wrist that had been blocking the true extent of his magic, it would be the fact that Reginald would always use Vanya to punish Five whenever he failed in his training.

“Five?” Vanya’s soft voice rang loudly in his ears, dragging him out of his reverie. The girl was standing over him, one hand cupping his cheek. She was already dressed, her own Prefect badge glinting on her chest.

Making sure that he had a reassuring smile on his face, he turned his head slightly to the side to kiss her palm before gathering himself onto his feet. “I’m fine, Vanya. Don’t worry about me. Let’s just go have breakfast. Hopefully we will have some time to spend with Klaus and Ben before class starts.”

“I’m afraid it’ll just be Ben,” the girl said as she led him out of the common room. “I just asked him whether he and Klaus wanted to have breakfast with us. Ben said he would love to, however Klaus wouldn’t be able to join us because he’d gone with Dave.”

Five stopped abruptly, causing Vanya to collide into him. It was lucky that Five had quick reflexes, quick enough to be able to grab hold of Vanya as well as steady himself at the same time, or else they’d both have fallen down the stairs.

“Who the _bloody_ _hell_ is Dave?” the male Prefect almost growled, his protectiveness toward his oldest friend growing. Even though Klaus was technically his older brother by a year, there was just something about the half-fae that urged Five to protect him.

In fact, if Five was to be honest, he always felt that surge of protectivenes toward Klaus and Ben, who were not only older, but probably the only ones other than Vanya who were almost as powerful as he was – Klaus with his fae-blood and Ben being a werewolf.

“Dave Katz is Diego’s best friend,” Vanya said. “He’s a transfer student from Germany, who came just before the end of Diego’s first year. His father, Erik Katz, is the current of Head of Incarceration. With Nurmengard being so close to Germany, he decided to move his only son here, to make sure that Dave and his wife would be safe from Grindelwald.”

“And how did Klaus get to know him?” By then, they were in the Great Hall. Ben was still nowhere to be found, so they decided to head to their table and wait for their brother.

“He helped Dave with his English. You know how Diego really is under his tough persona, right? He got along almost instantly with Dave despite the language barrier, something he had problems with the rest of his Housemates. So, he asked Klaus to help him.”

“But Diego can speak German! _All_ of us can!” Five exclaimed incredulously. Reginald made sure that they all could speak multiple languages, especially their respective first ones. So, growing up, the Hargreeves kids learned to speak English, German, Spanish, Italian, Korean and Russian.

“Diego’s always struggled with languages, remember?” Vanya reminded patiently, knowing that although the seven of them were smarter than everyone else in Hogwarts – thanks to Reginald’s training – no one was as brilliant as Five was. “I mean, I don’t mean to be rude, but Diego has a stutter. So, I guess he figured that if anyone could help him and his new friend, it would be someone who speaks German fluently. He couldn’t possibly ask Luther, not when the both of them were always an inch away from ripping each other’s head off. And he couldn’t ask you because you’d consider it a waste of time. So, that left him with Klaus. Besides, out of the seven of us, Diego’s always gotten along the best with Klaus.”

_Like me,_ Five added grumpily in his mind as he viciously stabbed his bacon. It was no secret that Five and Diego were the most problematic of all the Hargreeves kids, and that before Ben came along, there was a time when Five and Diego would compete for Klaus’ attention.

“Fine. So Klaus helped the asshole teach his best friend English. I get it. But _why_ did Klaus choose this Dave’s so-called company over us?” Five spat out, already feeling the start of resentment for the bloke he hadn’t even met yet. “What’s so special about _David_ that we don’t have?”

“You’re already taken by Vanya, and I’m our resident lone- _wolf_ ,” Ben’s voice came out of the blue, answering Five’s demand. The werewolf flashed a smile of greeting towards Vanya before he sat across from them, stealing Five’s bacon stealthily before the Ravenclaw could stop him.

“Ha-ha-ha. You’re so hilarious, Benjamin,” Five drawled out monotonously, though it lacked the usual snark because he was too busy fighting back a blush. Beside him, Vanya was lowering her head so she could let her long hair cover her blushing face like a curtain.

Ben chuckled as he munched on Five’s bacon, winking mischievously at the still-blushing Vanya. “Well, if you don’t like that answer, I suppose I have no choice but to go with the one about Klaus and Dave dating.”

Five froze, his hand stopping in mid-air from pushing his bacon into his mouth. He stared at Ben for awhile, hoping for the Hufflepuff to tell him that he was joking. When Ben kept silent, he turned his attention to Vanya so he could share his absolute shock. But, with one look at her, he knew instantly that Vanya had known about it too. It only got worse when he saw Klaus walking into the Hall with the smarmy _idiot_ Five remembered as someone who often tailed after Diego. Ben and Vanya apparently noticed where he’d set his eyes on, and in unison, they let out an identical sigh.

“Here we go – “

“ _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”_ Five hollered in Italian, cutting off their words mid-sentence. He knew that only five other people in Hogwarts would understand what he was saying, and that all of them were his siblings – including Klaus.

Klaus’ head instantly snapped in his direction as he faltered in his way toward the Hufflepuff table. His eyes widened almost comically as realisation dawned in his mind at the sight of a furious Five sitting with a guilty Vanya and an amused Ben. Five noted with satisfaction that at the sound of his voice, _Dave_ seemed to shrink in fear behind Klaus’ smaller build. The Hall was starting to fill out, but there was no sight of either Diego or Allison yet. If there ever was a time when Five wished his hot-headed brother was there to help him, that would be it. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was just as protective as Five was about their siblings, especially when it was Klaus. Hell, even Ben looked satisfied about Five’s reaction, and it didn’t take the Ravenclaw Prefect long to realise that he’d walked right into Ben’s trap. It was obvious that Ben felt just as protective toward Klaus, whose mannerisms had made him an easy target for bullies almost all his life. However, everyone knew that out of all the seven of them, Five was the one everyone feared. If they wanted to scare Dave off, Ben would have to get Five on his side.

Lucky for the Hufflepuff, Five was more than glad to help.

Now, he only had to make sure he could scare Dave Katz off before his annoying his big sister came. Wouldn’t want the Head Girl to rat him out to their ‘Father’.

“Ah, _mio fratello!”_ Klaus greeted, his voice a pitch higher than normal. “I’m sorry, didn’t see you there, Fivey. I was uh, I was just going to eat. You know, breakfast? Most important meal of the day, according to Mum. Do you want to join me? I see you’re in the middle of your breakfast too. So, I guess not? Well, that’s it then. Laters, bro— _why are you standing so close to Dave?_ “

In the middle of Klaus’ nervous babble, Five had gotten out of his seat to make his way towards the taller boy standing behind his brother. When Klaus tried to get in his way, Five expertly side-stepped the half-fae to get to Dave. After all, albeit Klaus being the skinniest one of the Hargreeves brothers, Five was the one who was lightest on his feet. Growing up, their mother always remarked that she sometimes thought Five was Apparating away whenever he was throwing his tantrum and had left the room inhumanly fast. Reginald almost thought that wandless Apparition was also another thing Five could do at such a young age, but after locking Five for two days in the manor’s cellar fruitlessly, Reginald realised that Five was just that— _fast._

“Hi, I’m Five Hargreeves,” he said coolly with a mirthless smile as he gave Dave his hand, completely ignoring his brother.

“Uh, I’m Dave. Dave Katz,” the Gryffindor replied as he shook Five’s hand, biting back a flinch at the obvious pain he felt because Five had just sent his magic to shock him.

“I’d say it was pleasant to meet you, but that would be lying,” the Ravenclaw said. “So, I suggest that we should just cut the bullshit pleasantries and go straight to business.”

“I don’t—“

“I want you to know that if you have any vile, dastardly, _heinous_ plans for my brother, I’m going to stick my hand down your throat, pull your insides out, and feed them to whatever monster I can find in the Forbidden Forest,” Five snarled, pulling Dave closer towards him in a threatening manner. Despite the fact that the blond was older and taller _and_ bigger, it was obvious how terrified Dave was.

Five would never know what Dave’s response might be to his threat, because just before Dave could make a sound, the castle shook as the front doors exploded. It was a powerful explosion, and it would have probably reached everyone in the Great Hall if Five hadn’t been responded quickly and create a Shield to stop the force of the explosion. But it was still strong enough to send Five flying after his Shield was hit by the explosion. He heard Diego’s voice shout something just before he landed on the floor, and he supposed he had to thank his brother for the Cushioning Spell. It didn’t take long before his siblings surrounded him, Diego being the first one to reach him and help him onto his feet. Five accepted that Diego seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere, but he was too disoriented to ask him about it. The Ravenclaw blinked his eyes a few times to focus them, finding that Vanya’s face was the first one he saw. Behind her were Klaus and Allison, and he could feel Ben standing on his other side.

“Are you okay, Five?” Dumbledore asked as he pushed his way through his siblings. For a split second, Five found it worrying that he hadn’t even realised the old man was there. That would make two people that Five failed to sense their presence, and this had _never_ happened before.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. _Really, Vanya_ ,” Five added to his sister. Vanya was running her hands all over him to check for possible injuries, and he pushed them away gently so he could focus on Dumbledore. “What do you reckon that was, Professor?”

“A modified Exploding Charm. Stronger than even _Bombarda Maxima,_ ” Dumbledore said. His blue eyes took one, last scanning look at Five before he turned his attention on the other professors who were heading toward the ruined entrance grounds, where the other professors had gone. “I’m glad that you’re alright, Five. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to—“

“I AM TALKING TO THE HARGREEVES CHILDREN!” a voice boomed all over the castle. “THIS IS GELLERT GRINDELWALD, AND I HAVE A MESSAGE TO DELIVER FROM YOUR FATHER.”

“What the…” Diego muttered under his breath, looking alarmed. Five was sure that the look was mirrored on him too, and every single one of his siblings.

“Do we…go?” Klaus asked. He was shifting restlessly on his feet, his eyes kept on flying towards where Dave was standing.

“No,” Dumbledore said firmly. “All of you stay here and help the other children. Keep them safe. Let me deal with Grindelwald.”

“But he said—“

“IF YOU DON’T BELIEVE IT, I HAVE YOUR BROTHER HERE TO VOUCH FOR ME.”

“Luther,” Allison breathed, snapping her head to the side. Before Klaus or Vanya could stop her, the Head Girl had run off toward the front door

“ _Allison, no!”_ Vanya cried, and then she was running after Allison.

With their sisters _stupidly_ running towards danger, the Hargreeves brothers knew right then and there what they had to do. So, before Dumbledore could stop them, Five led his brothers after Vanya and Allison. The four of them navigated their way through the crowd of students to the front doors, and Five couldn’t help himself from using his threatening presence as a Hargreeves to get everyone to move out of his way. He found the rest of the professors were standing by the doors, making a sort of barricade between the students that were trying to sneak a peek and the group of possible threats that were standing in front of them. Allison and Vanya were standing with the professors, and the older Hargreeves sister was struggling with all her might to break out from Vanya’s grip. When Five and his brothers finally reached the sisters, he could see that Luther was being held at wand point by none other than Gellert Grindelwald himself, forced to kneel down in front of the terrorist. Even though Five didn’t like Luther, like _at all,_ he still hated the sight of his supposedly older brother being manhandled by a maniac like Grindelwald.

“Ah, we finally have everyone here with us,” Grindelwald said. “I have to say, children, I do wish that we have met under better circumstances. It _is_ a pleasure to finally meet the Lucky Seven.”

“Release Luther,” Allison demanded. “You said you have a message from our Father. We’re here now, we believe you. So, tell us what the message is and let Luther go.”

Grindelwald tilted his head to the side, narrowing his mismatched eyes at Allison as if he was sizing her up. Five was suddenly reminded that Grindelwald was a powerful Legilimens _and_ Occlumens, and there was no doubt that the maniac was having a little psychic battle with Allison. It took almost a minute before Grindelwald took his attention off Allison, and now an oddly satisfied look crossed his face. He half-turned his head to the side and gave a nod to the woman standing beside him. The woman’s painted lips started to pull into a malicious grin as she brought a small pouch into view. Whatever inside it must be horrible, because Luther started to thrash violently against the magical hold Grindelwald had on him.

“Allison, don’t look!” Luther yelled. “ _Everyone, don’t—“_

And the woman threw the severed head of Reginald Hargreeves.


	2. The Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming guys! The second season is coming, wahoo! :D So, to celebrate this wonderful news, I give you the next chapter to this story. I hope you guys like :D
> 
> Also, thank you sooo much to my wonderful beta, Oksana Polastri. Whatever mistakes you guys find in this chapter is definitely because of me :P Happy reading!

_“How are you feeling, Poul? Are you ready to talk now?”_

_“I’m… I think I’ll be alright. Thank you for saving me, by the way.”_

_“I only saved your life. Unfortunately, I couldn’t reverse the jinx, old friend.”_

_“I can see that. That’s why I need you to do something for me. Make it seem like I’m dead. And my family_ can’t _know the truth, alright? They can’t know that I’ve turned into a beast.”_

_“Very well. Do you need anything else?”_

_“Yes. From now on, I want you to call me Pogo._

* * *

_“Reginald, they’re killing them! They need our help! Why aren’t we helping them?”_

_“Patience, Pogo. The boy’s parents are still alive. Remember, we need them dead so we can take the boy home with us. And we have to time it perfectly. Make it seem like we arrived just at the right time to rescue the boy.”_

_“I beg you pardon? You want us to—“_

_“MUMMY!”_

_“LUTHER!”_

_“Alright, this is it._ Now _we help the boy.”_

* * *

_“—need to do something. Diego won’t eat, he won’t sleep. He’s escaped out of the house twice already this week. And oh, he keeps on using his magic to pick a fight with Luther. Reginald, are you listening to me? We have to—who is that?”_

_“Pogo, this is Grace. From this day forth, she’ll be staying with us indefinitely to help with the boys. Be a mother of sorts for them. Go show her the house, and then take her to the room closest to the nursery. That’ll be hers.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Mister Pogo.”_

_“Reginald, are you insane? We can’t just bring a girl home to be the boys’ mother. And is that a—“_

_“Pogo, I need you to do as I say.”_

_“Alright… This way, Miss Grace.”_

* * *

_“A Legillimens, you say?”_

_“A very powerful one. She’s probably as powerful as Grindelwald. Or even more.”_

_“And her parents are dead?”_

_“From dragonpox, yes. She herself should have died, if you ask me. Even with our potions. But she’s a fighter—aren’t you, Alison?”_

_“Yes, Uncle Pogo.”_

_“Hm… Grace, make her something to eat. A big lunch. And clean her up, for Merlin’s sake. If she’s going to be a Hargreeves, she needs to look like one.”_

* * *

_“M-m-mum, why does Klaus s-s-scream himself awake alm-m-most every night?”_

_“Your brother sees the future in his sleep. Sometimes he sees good things, sometimes he sees bad things. It’s his gift, you see.”_

_“W-w-why can’t I do that t-too, Mum? Why d-d-don’t I have a g-gift?”_

_“You do have one, Diego. Yours is the ability to do magic non-verbally. You know, without saying the spell. Like your father and Mister Pogo.”_

_“Oh... Do you th-think Klaus would like it i-if I tell him that he can s-s-sleep with me anytime he has a nightma-mare? I don’t think I can help m-m-much, but at least he won’t be alone.”_

_“Of course, he will. Klaus will be so grateful. God, I’m_ so _proud of you. My perfect son.”_

* * *

 _“I- I can’t breathe! Take it off! My magic—AH, GET IT OFF ME,_ PLEASE! _I’M DYING!”_

“ _Stop being so dramatic, Number Five. You’re not dying.”_

_“The necklace… It’s killing me… My magic…”_

_“Interesting. Looks like cold-iron does work in reigning in his magic… Pogo, get more cold-iron. We need to make something smalle—“_

_“Pietro! Merlin’s beard, Reginald; get that bloody thing off the boy! Grace! Grace! Grace, take Pietro to his room. And grab my potions bag in my office.”_

_“You’re killing me… You’re killing me…”_

* * *

_“Mum, is Ben really a werewolf?”_

_“Yes, but your father is helping him control his lycanthropy. So, we have nothing to worry about, Klaus. Ben will be fine.”_

_“That’s terrible. He’s better off on the streets living his life as a normal werewolf. He’ll probably die, but that’s definitely loads better.”_

_“That is not true, Pietro! Why would you say something like that? He has a family with us, and that’s definitely better than dying alone.”_

_“Yes, but that means Father will experiment on him like Father has experimented on me. And I know better than anyone how painful it has been.”_

_“Pietro…”_

* * *

_“What’s your name?”_

_“I don’t…I don’t speak English.”_

_“Oh, right. You’re Russian. Wait, I think I can cast a Translation spell—ah, there. Okay. We’ll do this again… What’s your name?”_

_“M-my name is Vanya.”_

_“I’m Five. Well, my real name is actually Pietro, but I like Five better... You should stay close to me, Vanya. The rest of our siblings only care about themselves. But I can protect you. I promise. As long as you’re close to me, okay?”_

_“Okay, Five.”_

* * *

Vanya was freaking out. She knew that cold-iron was something that she shouldn’t be playing with. It was something that Reginald had always told her and her siblings countless times growing up. She understood how dangerous the material was, especially because Klaus would always become all sickly if he was in the room with it. The only cold-iron he never had problems with was the one that had circled Five’s wrist for as long as she could remember. It was common knowledge in all of the world that Five was probably the most powerful wizard that ever was since Merlin, his magic surpassing even Dumbedore and Grindelwald’s by far. The cold-iron around his wrist was a painful reminder how something seemingly so insignificant could control Five for nearly his whole life. But as she cradled her favourite and closest brother in her arms, hoping that she could shield him from the chamber of cold-iron in which they were held in, it was only then did she truly realise how _dangerous_ the material really was, and how it affected Five just as bad as it did Klaus.

After Grindelwald’s lackey threw Reginald’s head to show that he’d killed the great Potions Master, chaos ensued. Everyone screamed loudly, students pushing againts each other as they tried to run back into the casle whilst the professors stood behind the Hargreeves children to create a barricade to protect all the other students as well as to support the siblings. While Luther was the one who was affected the most by Reginald’s gruesome death, it still shocked Vanya and her siblings to see the head of the man whom they’d called Father growing up. Reginald had always seemed invicible to all of them, even before they knew what he actually was. At three hundred years old, he probably was the most powerful wizard in the world since Merlin, before there was Dumbledore or Grindelwald or Five. He kept it quiet though, chose the unglamorous life as a potioneer, and only made himself known after that time Grindelwald tried to capture the Obscurus Credence Barebone in New York. That was when Reginald decided that he would make an army of gifted children.

Vanya had no love for Reginald; none of her siblings did, except for Luther who saw the man as his saviour. Reginald was always cruel to them, even to his favourite children. But not even Five could ever deny the fact that Reginald had taken them in when no one else would, had taken care of them in his own cold way, and had helped them controlled their so-called gifts when no one else could. It was probably what pushed Five into helping Luther when the Veela’s magic lashed out at Grindelwald and the Alliance, allowing Luther to run toward the rest of the Hargreeves children while Dumbledore fought Grindelwald and Five fought Grindelwald’s followers. The moment Luther reached Allison, Diego stepped forward to help Five, whipping out his wand to non-verbally shoot curse after curse at some Acolytes that tried to attack Five when the Ravenclaw wasn’t looking. There were simply too many of them though, even when the professors started to join the fight. In the end, Dumbledore told them to just leave and let him and the professors take care of everything. The Hargreeves were hesitant at first, but they knew that it was for the best. So, in unison, they all used their magnificent magic to break the wards around Hogwarts to Apparate away.

Luther was the first one to leave with Allison. He turned into his majestic form of a giant falcon, lowering himself to the ground for Allison to get onto him, before taking off at a speed that was faster than a regular, non-magical falcon. The next one to follow was Ben, who also turned into his animal form, which was a giant wolf. He nodded at Klaus to get onto him, but the fae’s attention was set wholly on his boyfriend, who was one of the very few students who hadn’t run back into the castle. Diego, picking up instantly on what was stopping Klaus, let out an exasperated groan and went to Dave’s side. Before the hot-headed Gryffindor Disapparated with Dave, he told Ben and Klaus that they would meet soon, then disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_ With nothing stopping him anymore, Klaus finally got onto Ben, who quickly leapt off high over everyone, and ran almost as fast as Luther had flown. Five was still fighting off seven members of the Alliance when Vanya called his name, signalling the Ravenclaw that it was their turn to leave. With a quick flick of his hand, Five hexed them all away. He then took Vanya’s hand to Apparate the both of them away.

They’d been on the run for three days, hiding somewhere in Romania, when they were caught.

Their captors weren’t really the Alliance, fortunately. Just a group of idiots who supported Grindelwald’s propaganda and were trying to join him. But they were still the enemy, and Vanya had no doubt that even though Grindelwald wouldn’t spare them a second glance, he’d still appreciate it if they’d come with Vanya and Five. _Especially_ Five. Vanya did the only thing she could think off then. She hastily put a Charm on Five’s face to make him unrecognisable to anyone but her. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough to put the same Charm on herself, and those idiots recognised her. After all, she was the only Obscurus after Credence Barebone who had managed to control their curse. So, Five didn’t have a lot of choice to give himself a name when he was asked about it, and chose Klaus. Not only was the fae the only one other than Five that was close with Vanya, Klaus was also the only one of the Hargreeves who wasn’t photographed a lot. Those men, being the brainless idiots that they were, believed Five’s claim. But that didn’t mean everything was alright.

They turned out to be racist bigots who hated half-breeds, and they’d long wanted to get their hands on Klaus, having heard about his lineage. Before either Five or Vanya could see it coming, they’d clasped cold-iron bindings around Five’s wrist, and Vanya could only watch, wide-eyed, as Five suddenly collapsed, too shocked to do anything. By the time she’d snapped out of it, they’d put a leash made of cold-iron around Five’s neck and started to beat him up. Vanya had no idea how long she spent screaming and begging and struggling against the man who was holding her, telling them to _please stop hurting her brother!_ They didn’t stop. If anything, the beating got so much worse that Five lost his consciousness completely. It was only until Five was barely recognisable under all the blood and bruises that they stopped, and then brought both Vanya and Five into a house, where they had a cold-iron chamber in the basement. They dragged an unconscious Five roughly by his leash into the chamber, then threw a screaming Vanya right beside him before locking the chamber.

“V-Vanya…?” Five said faintly, his voice broke Vanya out of her reverie. She couldn’t really tell, but she knew that he’d at least passed out for an hour. “Vanya?” Five tried again, his eyes moving restlessly under his swollen eyelids.

“Yes, yes, yes. I’m here, Five,” Vanya quickly answered, bending her head forward to hear him better. She tried not to flinch when she held his hand and felt how much _colder_ his skin had become. “Do you need anything?”

“How…” the Ravenclaw began, swallowing thickly as he seemed to struggle with his words. It took him a while before he was able to continue, his breath coming out in a pained gasp. “How…are you? A-are you alright?”

Vanya was caught off guard by the question, and she gaped at Five for a few seconds. “Am I alri— _Five,_ why the _hell_ would you ask me that? You’re the one who’s hurt, for Merlin’s sake!”

“I’ll be fine,” Five said dismissively, despite the fact that he was lying weakly in Vanya’s lap. “What m-matters…the most is you. ‘Our only h-hope’, that’s what R-Reggie said, remember?”

“Shut up,” Vanya snapped, blinking back her tears furiously. “You matter too, okay? You know I can’t do half of the things you do. And definitely not without you.”

“If you f-find a way to escape… _Go._ Leave me. D-don’t risk yourself for—“

“I said, shut _up._ I’m going to get _both_ of us out of here, okay? If you’re not going to help me, you’d better close your mouth. It’s definitely better than you wasting your energy on talking.”

Even through swollen eyes, Five still managed to direct an annoyed glare at her. It cheered Vanya up, somehow. Huffing in indignance, the powerful young wizard seemed to relent when he gave her a nod. He opened his mouth, probably about to retort back something at her, when the door to the chamber was opened. In an instant, Vanya stood protectively between Five and whoever was coming. She couldn’t do much without her wand, but she could feel that the potions she took to subdue her Obscurial were starting to wear off. And everyone in the world knew that once she was in her Obscurial form, she could tear apart a city, at least. She narrowed her eyes at the figure by the door, her whole body tensing when the figure closed the door and came closer. There was only one light in the chamber, and it was only when the person was about a metre away that Vanya could see their face. It was a blond woman who looked to be around her mother’s age. She was even as beautiful as Grace Hargreeves, and seeing her made Vanya long for her mother.

“Hello,” the woman said with a kind but tentative smile. “My name is Queenie Goldstein. But you can call me Queenie, if you want. Are you really the Hargreeves children?”

She had a sing-song kind of way when she spoke, which only made her seem warmer. But Vanya knew better. Five had _taught_ her better. Tilting her head up a little bit to make herself seem confident, Vanya said, “Why do you ask? You’re part of the Acolytes too, aren’t you?” Vanya remembered seeing her standing beside the only other woman in Grindeldwald’s ranks, although she didn’t pay much attention to the blonde. Not whilst they were in the middle of a fight.

Queenie didn’t answer her. Instead, she was focused on Five. Understandable, of course. Everyone with eyes would find themselves staring at someone all bruised and bleeding like Five was. That didn’t make Vanya feel better though, and she contemplated on physically attacking Queenie. But before she could do it, the blonde gasped and widened her eyes. She turned her attention back on Vanya and said, “That’s not your brother Klaus, is it? That’s Five Hargreeves.”

“Of course not,” Vanya scoffed with the utmost disdain, hoping that this would make her lie convincing enough. “You know what Five looks like. Do you think Five, the most powerful wizard ever to exist, even more than Dumbledore or Grindelwald, would be so easily defeated like this?”

“No, no, no,” Queenie insisted, and was now already kneeling by Five’s side, checking his condition. “This is definitely _not_ Klaus Hargreeves. It’s Five. I know.”

“I told you, he’s not—“

“Vanya, sh-she’s a Legillimens,” Five said. “Almost…almost as good as Allison.”

“Well, your sister is a miracle,” Queenie said kindly as she eyed Five’s bindings and leash closely, her wand in hand. “Every single one of you are, from what I read. You seem to be the most gifted, Five.”

“Why are you helping us?” Vanya asked. She was still wary even when Queenie was unlocking Five’s binds and leash. “You’re with Grindelwald. Don’t deny it. We all saw you with him.”

The blonde didn’t immediately give her answer. She spent the next few minutes healing Five, working meticulously without a sound. Vanya didn’t let her guard down even a little bit, expecting the worst. But it did slightly catch her off guard when Queenie let out a small sob and started to cry. She still didn’t say anything though, not even when all of Five’s cuts and bruises and broken bones were healed. Vanya was slowly losing her patience, knowing that if Queenie stayed for a moment longer, other people would be suspicious. Unless there wasn’t anyone else in the house, which Vanya doubted. There was another two minutes before Queenie finally spoke, looking up at Vanya tearfully as she beckoned for Vanya to sit beside her. The Ravenclaw chose to sit beside Five instead, who immediately sat up and wrapped an arm around her. He was still incredibly weak because of the cold-iron around him, but at least he wasn’t injured anymore.

“You’re my only hope to leave Grindelwald’s side,” Queenie said in a small voice. “I made a mistake, you see. I thought joining Grindelwald would mean freedom. That it would help my predicament. But I was wrong. He can’t help me. He doesn’t even _care._ He’s just like any other tyrant.”

“So, you’re going to use us,” Five drawled out. “You’re going to… _rescue_ us to get back in everyone’s good graces. “

Queenie blushed and shifted awkwardly. “It seems you’re a pretty competent Legillimens yourself, Five Hargreeves.”

“I don’t need Legillimency to know that,” Five said rather derisively. “I don’t even have to be good at reading people to know what your plans are. You’re hoping that by taking us to Dumbledore, you’ll get a chance to contact Newt Scamander. And then through him, you’ll be able to reach your sister.”

It was Queenie’s turn to look surprised, “How did you…?”

“Most powerful wizard ever, remember?” Five said monotously. “Probably the only one who’s as powerful as Merlin himself.”

Queenie blushed even harder this time. “Right. Of course.”

“How did you know we’re here?” Vanya asked. “I don’t recall you being there when those men jumped me and Five. And I didn’t see you anywhere in the house before they threw us in here.”

“They came to talk to one of the Acolytes,” Queenie explained. “Saying that they’d managed to capture Klaus and Vanya Hargreeves. The Acolyte was Abernathy, and I happened to be there with him. I knew that this would be my chance to leave Grindelwald. So, I told Abernathy that I would check the validity of their claim. He always has a bit of a thing for me, so he didn’t suspect a thing. I came here then and asked to see you two.”

”And you were right. You even got someone better. You thought you’d find Vanya and Klaus here. But instead, you got me _._ Not only I could be a better ally to fight off all obstacles you’d find, you know that everyone with a sane mind would trust me more than they trust Klaus.”

Queenie clenched her jaw, tears streaming down her beautiful face. “I never really agreed with Grindelwald’s agenda, I promise. I just thought that if he led us all, we wouldn’t have to hide from the rest of the non-magic folk. But then I found that he didn’t really plan on making true on his promises, and—“

“No offense, but I really don’t care about your sob story. I don’t have time for that.”

“ _Five!_ ” Vanya reprimanded, glaring at her callous brother. “That was mean, you know. Even for you.”

“It’s okay,” Queenie said, laughing softly through her tears as she wiped them gently. “I deserve it. Besides, he’s right. We _don’t_ have time.”

“Exactly. We really should get out of here,” Five said, nodding his head as he eyed the door from where Queenie had just come. “How many people are there in total, not counting you?”

“Probably fifteen,” the blonde replied, sobering up. “I can fight three of them.”

“That’s fine. I can take care the rest of them,” Five said.

“ _No, you can’t!”_ Vanya snapped, glaring at him. “Under normal circumstances, you probably could. But defintely not now.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Five said, a small smile on his face. The kind of smile that he only reserved for her. _For Vanya_. “I have you to back me up. If anything happens, I know you’re more than capable of taking care of everything. I believe in you, Vanya.”

“Five—“

“I’m sorry, but we _really_ have to go now,” Queenie interrupted, looking apologetic as she stood by the door. “Are you two ready?”

“Of course,” Five said.

“Great,” Queenie said with a smile. “What about you, Vanya?”

She still had a hard time trusting Queenie, even after her display of tears and heartbreaking story.

But what other choice did she have?

“Vanya?” Five called, reaching for her hand.

“Alright,” the brunette finally said, holding Five’s hand tightly in hers. “Let’s go.”

If anything happened to Five, she wouldn’t even hesitate to kill Queenie.

* * *

_“I should have known you’re not entirely human, Hargreeves. No wonder you have hardly aged a day since you first started your business.”_

_“I may be a vampire, but which one is it out of the two of us who has been called a monster by everyone, Grindelwald?”_

_“What I have done is for the good of our people. It’s time that we stop hiding and take our rightful place as the superior race in the world. I will accomplish what Merlin himself failed to do fourteen hundred years ago. I will be the first one to truly unite the whole world.”_

_“The children will stop you. It won’t even take all seven of them. Number Two can easily take you down all on his own.”_

_“’The children.’ Gods, you never care about them, do you? To you, they are no more than your army of gifted children. Even_ I _am not that heartless, Hargreeves.”_

_“I give them a purpose. I give them a_ noble _purpose. Instead of wasting away, I show them how to use their magnificent gifts to help others. And right now, their purpose is to defeat you.”_

_“Oh, I know that. I don’t like you, Hargreeves, but I always admired the way you think. And I know exactly why you raise those children. Too bad you choose to be on Dumbledore’s side.”_

_“I am not on anyone’s side.”_

_“Huh. I suppose that’s true. You_ are _on your own side, with your little army of powerful brats. But no matter. I am going to kill you now, and then I will destroy your precious Lucky Seven.”_

_“Do whatever you want to me, Grindelwald. Number Four has seen the future, and you’re not in it.”_

_“Vinda, my dear, you know what to do.”_


	3. The Acolyte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I almost decided to discontinue this story. You see, when I first planned it, it was waaay before the the trailer for the second season came out. So most of the things I planned came from the first season and the comics. But then a friend of mine convinced me that it's fanfiction anyways, so it's gonna be okay. And yeah. Long story short, I finished this chapter, sent it to my amazing beta, Oksana Polastri for her to fix my silly mistakes, and then I posted it :D
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter :)

Unlike his siblings, Diego had been prepared to deal with Reginald’s death.

But then again, his siblings were all dim. Luther was oblivious, that fucking idiot. Allison wasn’t much better. Klaus was too fucked in the head to notice anything, despite his prophetic dreams probably having predicted Reginald’s death years ago. Five had so much on his plate already, and the same went for both Ben and Vanya. That left Diego with the task of spying on Reginald’s shady activities. He had to admit, he wouldn’t have succeeded if it weren’t for his mother’s support. For every step of the way. He didn’t think he could have found out about Reginald’s plan if Grace hadn’t spilled the beans to him. The old man _was_ very good at keeping secrets. It was a given, probably, seeing that he’d lived for so long and had to hide the fact of what he really was. But unfortunately for deal ol’ Reggie, Diego was just as good as he was at keeping secrets. It might come from years of being told to shut up because Reginald found his stutter annoying. Diego still hated the man for intimidating him enough to the point of worsening his stutter for many years after his biological parents’ deaths. But at least there was a silver-lining to it. At least Diego could have his own plans to protect his family without Reginald finding out about it.

He just wasn’t expecting the old man to get killed so soon.

“Is this where you live?” Dave asked, bringing back Diego’s attention back to him. The blond was staring wide-eyed at the imposing Hargreeves Manor in front of them.

“Yeah,” Diego said, waving his hand at Dave so the Manor’s wards would let him in. “I have to check on my mum first. Then we’ll meet up with Klaus and Ben.”

Dave nodded solemnly and said nothing else, following Diego quietly into the Manor. They had just left Hogwarts a few hours ago, but they needed to Apparate to a few other places before they could come to the Manor to avoid getting followed. Diego would have preferred it if they’d come straight home to check on his mother, even though he knew the chances were slim that Grace Hargreeves wouldn't have been caught when they’d killed her ‘husband’. But then again, Grace was a Muggle, and everyone knew Grindelwald hated Muggles. The fact that Grace was a vampire wouldn’t really help, seeing that Grindelwald didn’t think that highly of non-human magical creatures either. Dave’s presence was part of the reason Diego hadn’t done anything stupid, like going after Grindelwald to find his mother. The blond kind of reminded Diego of Ben, and he couldn’t help but think it was the reason why both Diego and Klaus, who were so different from one another, were so fond of Dave.

The second oldest Hargreeves child tried hard not to panic after he searched the whole house and couldn’t find his mother. All he could find were signs of Dark Magic tainting nearly every surface of the house. It was obvious that Reginald had put up quite a fight until Grindelwald defeated him—Diego could feel the old man’s residual magic in the air. He could even feel Pogo’s magic, although it was much more muted compared to Reginald’s. But there was a different feeling to Pogo’s magic. It felt _new._ As if the wizard was still in the premises. With a new surge of hope bursting inside him, Diego quickly headed in the direction where he sensed Pogo’s magic was the strongest and most recent. He figured that if he could find Pogo, he could at least get a clue on where his mother was. Surely, Pogo would have seen whether Grindelwald had taken Grace or not. Nodding at Dave to follow him, Diego headed down to the Manor’s cellar, where Reginald kept most of his potions. It was never dark down there, and everything was always put together. So, to find it dark and the ground littered with broken glass was incredibly unsettling for Diego. When he got into the end of the cellar and found Pogo’s familiar figure curled up in the corner, Diego felt his heart freeze. He might not be the closest to his _Uncle—_ it was always Allison—but Pogo still meant a lot to Diego. Before Mum came along, Pogo was the only one who cared for him, since dear ol’ Reggie only ever cared about Luther.

"Pogo," Diego called out, his voice soft. He lowered himself next his uncle, one hand stretching out apprehensively. "Pogo. Pogo, w-w-wake up."

Diego gently rolled Pogo onto his back, and the Gryffindor swallowed hard when he saw the extent of Pogo's injuries. There was a hole the size of Diego's palm right in Pogo's middle, and his face bruised up and bloodied beyond belief. He thanked Merlin when he noticed that Pogo was breathing, even though his breath came out short and faint. Behind him, Diego heard Dave let out a shocked gasp, and Diego could only imagine the look of utmost terror in Dave's eyes. Ignoring the pool of blood that had begun to stain his pants, he tried to wake Pogo one more time, shaking him hard by his shoulders. He waited with bated breath until Pogo finally opened his eyes. They were glazed with pain, and it took a while before those beady eyes could focus on Diego. It was even longer before Pogo finally spoke.

"Diego," Pogo whispered, his mouth pulling into a bloody smile that nearly made Diego cringe. The older wizard reached a trembling paw up, and Diego automatically pressed his face onto it. “A-are you hurt, my boy? Did they…did they hurt you?”

The Gryffindor shook his head. “I’m alright, Pogo. We put up quite a fight against Grindelwald and his followers before Dumbledore told us to leave.”

“Good… That’s good…” Pogo let out a pained sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. For a split second, Diego thought that _that was it._ Pogo was dead. After all, his wounds were too grave for him to survive it. But then, against all odds, Pogo opened his eyes again, and this time he looked determined. More focused. He pulled Diego’s face closer towards him. “I assume you’re…you’re looking for G-Grace? For y-your mother?”

_(“W-w-who are you?”)_

_(“My name’s Grace.”)_

_(“Oh. I’m D-D-Diego. But F-F-Father calls me Number T-Two.”)_

_(“I think I’ll call you Diego. How about that? It’s such a great name after all.”)_

“Is she w-w-with Grindelwald?” Diego asked, his heart thudding hard against his ribs. He mentally cursed himself for slipping into his old stutter. “Or did he k-k-k- _fuck!-_ kill her?”

“Someone…someone took her away,” Pogo said. “She was…she was one of the Acolytes.”

Diego felt chills ran down his spine at Pogo’s answer. There were only a few people known as Grindelwald’s Acolytes. The most popular, of course, was Vinda Rosier—the beautiful witch who had been with Grindelwald the longest. She was manipulatively warm where Grindelwald was bluntly cold. She was known to enchant new followers with not only her exquisite beauty, but also with her silver tongue. Another one who was almost as popular as Rosier was the infamous Obscurus, Credence Barebone. Diego heard that these days, he’d become Grindelwald’s literal weapon. When the maniac wanted to do something horrible without lifting his hands, he would make Credence do it. The Hargreeves knew quite a lot about Credence, considering that their sister Vanya was probably the only living Obscurus who was as powerful as him. The last Acolyte that the world knew of was Queenie Goldstein. She wasn’t as popular as the other two, but the fact that she was the second best Legillimens after Allison, and that her sister was one of Dumbledore’s strongest allies, made her the talk of the wizarding world. There were other Acolytes that had loyally stood by Grindelwald’s side since day one, but those three were the ones that Diego was most wary of.

Rosier had a habit of collecting pretty, _powerful_ things—Queenie Goldstein being the proof. Grace Hargreeves, despite being a Muggle, was a vampire. Reginald had turned her into one when he found her dying in the streets of Chicago. No one had ever told the Hargreeves children the reason why, and they loved their ‘Mother’ too much to ask her. If anyone was to take Grace away, Rosier would be a strong candidate. She was also the worst possible option out of the three. Diego didn’t think Credence would be interested in stealing Grace, unless he was looking for a mother. Everyone knew that Credence grew up abused in an orphanage. Although unlikely, Diego wouldn’t find it too weird if Credence had taken Grace to be his mother. He too, however, was a terrible option. One wrong move from Grace could lead to Credence losing his temper, and after seeing Reginald’s decapitated head, Diego knew that Grace was _very much mortal._ His best hope was that it was Queenie that had taken Grace. Diego suspected that she would have wanted a friend, since she didn’t seem as cold and sadistic as the rest of the Acolytes. In fact, everyone knew that Queenie’s sister, who was stoic and calculated, would be a better addition to Grindelwald’s Acolytes.

“Who took her, Pogo?” Diego asked again. “Which Acolyte was it?”

_Please let it be Queenie. Please, please, please…_

“I don’t know.”

_“WHAT?”_ Diego couldn’t help but yell. “What do you mean you don’t know? I t-t-hought Reggie made it a point that b-both of you knew _all_ of the Acolytes. P-Pogo, who was it that took M-m-mum?”

Pogo looked at him apologetically, his other paw gently squeezing Diego’s hand. “I…I’m sorry Diego. I really am. I- I wish I could…could help you. But I’m a-afraid I…”

The older wizard’s eyes widened then as he started to choke on his own blood, and Diego knew that it was happening. That Pogo, his uncle, the first person in his fucked up family that cared about him, was going to die. Blinking back tears, he curled around the cursed wizard’s body, holding Pogo through his final breaths. In the end, he couldn’t hold it anymore. When he felt Pogo’s body stilling in his arms, Diego let his tears fall. Pogo might not be the best person around, and he probably had done a lot of horrible things under Reginald’s bidding, but he was still _family._ With Grace, Pogo took care of Diego, and his brothers and sisters, when Reginald could only see them as interesting creatures to experiment on. Minutes passed after Pogo’s heart stopped beating, and Diego could feel his best friend laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. He appreciated that. It was a nice gesture that people rarely showed him and his siblings.

“Let’s go now,” Diego said once he could finally let go of Pogo’s body. He didn’t even try to hide the tears that still fell from his eyes. Dave, the wonderful person that he was, said nothing about it.

“You know,” Dave said slowly as they headed out of the cellar. “I’ll go wherever you want, Diego. You’re my best friend, and I’ll support you through everything.”

“Thanks, mate,” Diego said, giving his a friend a small smile. It turned out, unlike Luther and Allison who were all too happy to be cocky, elitist snobs who didn’t have anyone but each other, Diego had managed to find a _great_ friend in Dave Katz.

“Don’t mention it,” Dave replied, returning the smile. “So, where do you want to go?”

“We’re meeting Klaus and Ben in Germany,” Diego said. “We need those two if we’re going to find my mother.”

Dave nodded. “Alright. Seems like you have a plan already.”

“You can say that.”

Diego’s plan was simple.

He was going to kill that Acolyte for taking his mother from him.

* * *

_“Why did you save me?”_

_“I know that necklace. I’ve seen it before.”_

_“My son gave it to me. Diego.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You know him, don’t you? You know my son.”_

_“I do. It’s been a while since I saw him though.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“Eudora. Eudora Patch.”_

* * *

> _Dear Miss Grace,_
> 
> _This necklace was my mother's necklace. Originally it came in three parts; one for my mother, one for my father, and another one for me. My parents gave me theirs before the Muggles took them away. I gave my father's necklace to my best friend back at the orphanage because at that time, she's the most important person I have in the world. But now, I have you too. I'm not so alone anymore._
> 
> _You don't have to take the necklace if you don't want it. You can just throw it away._
> 
> _In fact, just throw it away._
> 
> _I'm sorry,_
> 
> _Diego_

**Author's Note:**

> Details about the Hargreeves siblings:
> 
> 1\. Luther (Gryffindor)  
> The oldest. First to be adopted. Born on 6 December 1924. He was adopted when he was 5 in 1929. Part-Veela. His biological parents were killed in a Veela-hunt when he was 3. He was from German  
> 2\. Diego (Gryffindor)  
> Second oldest. Second to be adopted. Born on 13 October 1925. He was adopted when he was 5 in 1930. Proficient in non-verbals. His biological parents were killed by Muggles. He was from Mexico.  
> 3\. Allison (Ravenclaw)  
> Second oldest. Third to be adopted. Born on 26 March 1926. She was adopted when she was 6 in 1932. A Legillimens. Her biological parents died of dragon-pox. She was from America.  
> 4\. Klaus (Hufflepuff)  
> Third oldest. Fourth to be adopted. Born 14 April 1927. He was adopted when he was 6 in 1933. A Seer, part fae. His biological mum died in child-birth and biological father died in a fae-hunt. He was from German.  
> 5\. Five/(Ravenclaw)  
> Youngest. Fifth to be adopted. Born on 6 February 1928. He was adopted when he was 6 in 1934. Proficient in wandless non-verbals. His biological parents were killed by his accidental magic. He was from Italy.  
> 6\. Ben (Hufflepuff)  
> Third oldest. Sixth to be adopted. Born on 17 June 1927. He was adopted when he was 8 in 1935. A werewolf. His biological father was killed by werewolves and his biological mother was killed by Muggles. He was from America but was part Korean.  
> 7\. Vanya (Ravenclaw)  
> Youngest. Seventh to be adopted. Born on 6 July 1928. She was adopted when she was 9 in 1937. An Obscurus. Her biological parents were fanatic religious Muggles who gave her up for adoption when she was 5. She was from Russia.


End file.
